


Welcome Home

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine reuniting with Tig after he gets out of jail in season 4."





	Welcome Home

“Relax baby.”

Gemma’s voice along with her hand on your knee brought you out of your thoughts. You tore your eyes away from the TVs showing the security camera footage and looked over at her.

“They would’ve been here already.”

“They’re 3 minutes late. Calm down. They’re probably taking there time, enjoying the wind and sun on their skin while they ride. They’ll be here.”

You nodded and blew out a breath, a smile coming to the Queen's face as he leaned down to press a kiss to your hair. She could remember when she was in your place. Practically jumping off the walls in excitement while she waited for John to come home. The boys had served a 14-month sentence and today was the day that everyone had been looking forward to. Today they finally came home. You were overjoyed at the thought of having your family back together, being able to see all the guys and have a blast at tonight’s party, but your main focus was your Old Man. You just wanted to see Tig. To hug him, to kiss him. To hold him, to fall asleep next to him, to wake up next to him. You just wanted him back and your hands shook in anticipation as you waited to hear the familiar sound of rumbles coming down the stress. The sound you missed and longed to here for over a year.

Soon enough that sound could be heard, and so could the several gasps from the other Old Ladies. You all liked over towards the exit of the clubhouse and rushed outside, waiting in the front for them. It wasn’t long until the rumbling was deafening and they all pulled into the lot, parking in their usual places. They all shut off their bikes and hopped off of them, jogging over to different areas to go to their loved ones. Tig saw you immediately and smiled widely, his eyes squinting from how far his cheeks stretched. He hurried over towards you and met you halfway, your own feet bringing you to run towards him.

As soon as you got close enough, you threw yourself at him, his arms immediately wrapping themselves around you. Out of nowhere, your emotions from the last 14 months came in a flood and you began to cry, your hands fisting into the back of Tig’s shirt. He sighed deeply as he heard you and placed one hand on the back of your head, running his finger through your hair and comforting you.

“Shhh, baby, it’s ok. Don’t cry. I’m home. I’m home now. I’m here. Don’t cry babygirl.”

You nodded with your head buried against his chest, sniffling lightly as you tried to get your emotions under control.

“Sorry. I just missed you so much.”

As you thought about it, you began to tear up again and Tig chuckled softly, gripping your head in his hands and pulling you away from his chest so he could look you in the eyes.

“I missed you too. I can’t believe I get to see you up close and touch you. You’re even hotter than I remember.”

You laughed tearfully and Tig used his thumb to wipe the tears from your lashes before pulling away slightly and grabbing your hand, leading you towards the clubhouse.

“Come on. Let’s go inside.”

The two of you walked hand in hand into the clubhouse and took a seat in one of the further couches, immediately sitting closely and cuddling up against each other. All the other Sons slowly filed in, sitting in separate areas to catch up with their loved ones. Everyone would say hello to each other later on but right now everyone was simply focused on being back with the man that they loved. Looking up at Tig, you found his already looking down at you, nothing but adoration in his face.

“I love you baby.”

“I love you too Tiggy.”

“I won’t leave you like that again. We’re gonna be smarter now. Do things differently. None of us wanna get locked up like that again. I promise, things will change. You deserve it. Thank you for sticking around and waiting for me to get out.”

You snorted and laughed, leaning your head against his shoulder lovingly.

“As if I would’ve left. You’re stuck with me Trager.”

Tig grinned and leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead.

“Good. Because I wasn’t planning on letting you get away.”


End file.
